


[Podfic] the heart's memory

by phylocalist



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Magical Realism, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 09:19:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17619713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phylocalist/pseuds/phylocalist
Summary: Author's summary:“What do you need from me?” the bartender in front of him asked, voice quiet.“I want a dream.”She laughed, the corner of her mouth quirking up. “You can’t afford that from me. What do you need?”Yuuri hesitated, pointer finger tapping incessantly against the pad of his thumb. “A memory, then. The happiest one you have.”The video of Yuuri skating to Stammi Vicino is never posted, and Viktor takes a break from skating. Yuuri doesn't see the connection between the two.Yuuri tries for one more season, but without Viktor's shadow to chase after, he needs something else to skate for. He finds it in bits and pieces of an abandoned memory.





	[Podfic] the heart's memory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [adjit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adjit/gifts).
  * Inspired by [the heart's memory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16268255) by [adjit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adjit/pseuds/adjit). 



> so i'm kind of giving my old love of podficcing a new start this 2019 because i finally feel comfortable enough to actually share recordings of my voice and since i'm really excited about it and want to practice, i asked my friend [duckie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adjit) to let me do a reading of the wonderful fic they wrote for me last year! it's honestly such a pretty fic and their writing is so nice, i really recommend it to anyone who likes viktuuri!
> 
> i'm still really new to podficcing, so i really hope everyone can enjoy this, if only a little bit. thank you for taking the time to listen!

****

**Title:** the heart's memory

**Author:** adjit

**Reader:** Phylocalist

**Cover art:** Phylocalist

**Length:** 13:56

 

**Stream:** [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1fXkNRPYb9kMgC48SdZPCzojdma1NVHHw/view?usp=sharing)

**Download:** [MEGA](https://mega.nz/#!x1gXmYDC!tJGDQ3JJyxWj8TGTp9kLyf15X5FdZ1RpMkXM8lAPWCA)

**Author's Note:**

> find me at **[twitter!](https://twitter.com/phylocalist)**


End file.
